Love Comes Softly
by princess86
Summary: The year is 1846 and Rachel finds herself all alone in a new town. Who will be there to help her cope with her loss and learn to love again?  This story is loosely based on the novel Love Comes Softly by Janette Oke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hello everyone! This is the first story I have ever written, so I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. :) And let me know if you would like for me to continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or these amazing characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

Huddled in a corner of the wagon, covered in all her blankets and surrounded by all the possessions she owned, she could hear the rain crashing on the canvas cover. The rain drops outside mirrored the tears running down her face. That morning Rachel St. James had become a widow. Nineteen-years-old and a widow. And to make matters worse, as if they could possibly get any worse, she was a stranger in a new town. She was all alone.

She had received the news that Jesse was dead by the same man who had directed them to this still unclaimed land. During their first night in their new home, one of their horses had gotten loose and wandered off. When Jesse noticed it was missing that morning, he went in search of it. He had kissed her gently on the cheek and told her to go back to sleep, she needed as much rest as she could get for her and the baby on the way. She had told him not to fuss over her, she was only two months along and she had plenty of time to rest. But she listened to him anyways. He reassured her he would be back as soon as he found that "darned" horse.

Rachel awoke a few hours later with the horrible news thrown at her. Everything the man had told her was now a jumble of words in her head. Her husband was thrown off the horse… hit his head on a rock… died on impact. They would bury Jesse early the next day. The last image running through Rachel's mind before she drifted off to sleep again from the day's exhaustion was Jesse's body being taken away.

How he had convinced her to move out West, she would never know. It might have been the excitement in his voice or the anticipation that filled his eyes for something new, an adventure. An adventure they would go on together. She didn't think it was such a good idea at first but she eventually gave in and soon enough they were on their way to a new world and a new life. She would be happy as long as she was beside the man she loved. Of course she would miss her beloved New York and her family; but Jesse was her life now, wherever he went, she would follow.

But here she was now, standing with a group of strangers watching her husband being lowered to the ground. She couldn't concentrate on the words being spoken by the parson. All she saw were his lips moving and the occasional glances of sympathy directed towards her. Rachel was relieved when everyone had gone. Some of the women had gone up to her before leaving to let her know she was more than welcome to stay at their place. She just thanked them and let them know she would spend another night in her wagon and she would figure out what she would do later.

All she wanted to do now was breakdown. And Rachel did just that. She collapsed on Jesse's grave and cried until she could no longer breathe. It was raining again and she was soaked but she didn't care. She was heartbroken. She'd just lost the only man she had ever loved. Then she was angry. How could Jesse do this to her? How could he just leave her here in the middle of nowhere? Panic took over her then. What was she going to do now? She had a baby growing inside her and she had no idea what she was going to do.

So many emotions where flowing in and out of her that she didn't see him approach her. It was only when he cleared his throat that she looked up. He knelt down next to her but didn't say a word. All Rachel wanted was for him to go away. It took him awhile before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about your loss." he said. "I'm Finn Hudson and I know what I'm about to ask of you might be inappropriate but I see no way around the matter. You and me, we need each other." Rachel was about to protest when Finn spoke up again. "Please, just let me finish. I'm being rational here. You just lost your husband and have no place to go and you can't stay in that wagon forever. You can't head back East now since there won't be any wagon trains going that way until spring." Rachel listened as he kept on talking. "I have a little one and she needs a mama. The way I see it, if we get married we'd be helping one another out. Like I told you, we need each other. The reason I'm telling you this now is because the parson leaves tomorrow so we would have to do this today. I'll let you think it over for a while." Rachel couldn't believe what this man had just proposed to her. How dare he ask her such a thing! She would rather be dead than marry him! He spoke one last time before he walked away. "All I'm asking is that you be my little one's mama. And when spring rolls around I'll pay for your fare back East. I have one condition though, that you take my daughter with you. I don't want her to grow up without a mama. That's all I ask." Rachel was left standing there with Finn's words echoing in her mind.

She hated Jesse for leaving her in this predicament. She hated Finn for making such a proposition. But most of all she hated herself because she knew he was right. They both needed of each other. She hated that she needed him. Rachel got up from where she was and walked over to Finn. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll be a mama to your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update! You know how it is when life throws you lemons! Things are better though so I was finally able to finish this chapter up and post it. Anyways, hope you like it! And thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much! :) You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee or these amazing characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. I don't own Love Comes Softly. It is property of Janette Oke.

"Rachel." She said. "What?" Finn asked. "My name. It's Rachel. Just thought you might want to know the name of the woman who's going to be caring for your child." "That's a very nice name." Finn answered as he gave a nod. He hadn't even realized he didn't know her name until she mentioned it.

They were on their way to the Schuester's home where the parson was staying at. They would stop there just long enough for him to perform the "ceremony" and then they would head on out to pick up Finn's daughter who was in the care of another neighbor.

They rode in an awkward silence the rest of the way. The rain had gone but had left behind a cold chill. Rachel was thankful when Finn pointed out the Schuester's homestead. She just wanted to get this over with. Finn stopped his wagon right in front of the modest looking home and was greeted by Will Schuester. He walked to Rachel's side and helped her off the wagon as Finn hopped off the other side. The three of them walked quietly toward the house. Once inside they were greeted by Will's wife Emma and their children. There were so many of them running around that Rachel suddenly became dizzy. The parson got up from where he was eating his dinner and greeted them with a hand shake.

Finn spoke up after the children were sent outside to play. "We have decided to marry before the parson leaves. This way, Rachel will have a home and Claire will have a mama." "That seems like the most reasonable thing to do," Rachel heard Emma say. "I agree," said the parson. Their words made Rachel angry! She couldn't believe that they were agreeing to such a marriage. Hadn't they been there while her husband was being buried a few hours ago? She hoped someone would disagree to it, but here she was now, about to marry a complete and total stranger.

The parson stood in front of them and started to recite the familiar words. Rachel spoke her responses with no emotion in her voice. Her mind went back to a year ago when she was saying these same exact words to Jesse. She had stored every single one of those words in her heart but now, they meant nothing to her at all.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Rachel snapped out of her thoughts at the parson's words. She was relieved that no one made an occasion of the marriage. Emma insisted they stay for supper so, they did. Rachel was numb to everything around her. She just wanted to crawl into the darkest corner she could find and hide there forever.

Soon after, they were on their way to pick up Claire. After a short ride Finn stopped the wagon in front of a house, where a young woman was dumping out a pail of dirty water onto a nearby bush. Finn helped Rachel off the wagon but before he had a chance of introducing them she started talking. "Hey there Finn, Claire's been napping for the last hour or so. Noah and the boys are out back. I'm Santana by the way. Santana Puckerman." The next thing Rachel knew, she was being pulled inside the little house by Santana as Finn made his way towards the back. "I'm real sorry about your loss. I apologize for not going to the burial but not many people around here like me very much, so I figured it would be better for everyone for me not to show up at all. My Noah was there though." Santana guided Rachel to the kitchen table and made herself busy preparing a pot of tea.

"Thank you." Rachel said just above a whisper. "Why wouldn't anybody like you?" She asked. Santana went to join Rachel at the kitchen table while she waited for the tea to be done.

"I guess it's because I speak my mind. They think that because I'm a woman I should keep my thoughts to myself, because that's what a lady is supposed to do apparently. However, if I want to say something I'm not going to keep my mouth shut, I'm going to say what I want. And if they don't like what I have to say then they can…" Before Santana was able to finish her sentence Finn and Noah walked in through the back door, two boys trailing behind them. Rachel was glad she was interrupted because she was sure some profanities were just about to come out of Santana's mouth.

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you to take your boots off before you come inside? Look at all this mud you're bringing in! And for goodness sake, were you even watching Charlie and Tommy? It looks like they were swimming in mud! Go clean them up! Clean yourself up too while you're at it. And don't forget to say hello." Santana got up from her chair and prepared a cup of tea for Rachel and herself. Noah simply walked to where Santana was standing and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, I'm Noah but most everyone calls me Puck."

"Rachel." She shook the hand Noah offered.

"I'm going to go get my Claire now." Finn stated as he followed Noah and the boys to the bedrooms.

Rachel took a sip from the tea Santana handed to her.

"Sometimes it seems like I have three children instead of just two. One of these days I think I might go crazy," Santana said with and exasperated sigh. "I don't think I could imagine my life without him though." she continued. "For a while I was working as a saloon girl back in Montana. That was a very difficult time for me. But I had to do what I had to do to get by you know? I've been taking care of myself since I was thirteen. Anyway, it was just a Wednesday like any other when I saw Noah walk into the saloon. I can't believe I still remember what day of the week it was. As he walked through the door he looked right at me and I swore in that moment Rachel, he was my saving grace. He walked up to me, took my hand in his and we hightailed it out of there. I didn't even bother to look back. Sometimes I wonder why he gave it all up for me. He could have had anything he wanted, but he chose me." Rachel noticed the tears threatening to spill from Santana's eyes but before they did, she cleared her throat and took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Look Rachel, I know what you're going through must be very painful. God only knows what I would do if I lost Noah. But I'll let you know; if there's anyone that understands your pain, it's Finn. After he lost his wife Quinn, he was a mess. But he couldn't wallow in his own misery forever, he had Claire to care for and she became his entire world. There's noting he wouldn't do for her. He's quiet and sometimes a little awkward if you ask me, but he's a good man and a complete gentleman. He'll make sure you're taken care of." Rachel couldn't stop herself from crying. She was glad that someone had finally acknowledged her pain.

Rachel quickly wiped the tears from her face when she heard footsteps coming their way.

Finn entered the kitchen then, holding a tiny blonde girl in his arms. She seemed to be more asleep than awake while sucking her thumb. Her other little hand clinging to her father's shirt.

"I think we should be heading home now Rachel." Finn said. "It's getting late and there are still chores to be done."

Rachel nodded and stood up from her chair. She thanked Santana for the cup of tea and followed Finn outside.

"Thanks again for watching Claire, Santana" Finn said.

"It was no problem Finn. You know we love having little Claire around. And Rachel, you're more than welcome to come over whenever you want. Maybe I'll take a trip over to Finn's in a few weeks after you've had time to settle in" Santana said while giving Rachel a hug goodbye.

Finn said goodbye to Puck and then they were on the road once again making their final trip of the day.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over Rachel. The day's events had been almost too much for her to handle. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her mind wander off to thoughts of Jesse. She pictured his face, his lips, his nose. She wished that she could run her fingers through his hair just one more time. She could feel herself ready to break down when Finn suddenly spoke up, "This is it." Rachel looked up and saw a small home and a few other buildings scattered around it.

Finn pulled up to the front of the house. After helping Rachel out of the wagon, he opened the front door and held it open for her to enter. She looked around at this strange new home, which was hers now too. It was small but tidy.

"It's nice" she turned and said to Finn. He just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Let me show you were you'll be staying" he said. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Claire. I think it would be good for the both of you to get to know each other."

"I don't mind at all" she answered.

Rachel followed Finn to a bedroom right off the sitting room. Seeing the bed made her feel even more tired than she already was. She watched as Finn laid Claire down in a crib right next to the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then turned to Rachel.

"If you need anything I'll be staying in the sitting room. You should get some rest; you've had a long day. Goodnight." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was out Rachel took her shoes off and slipped under the bed covers. She was finally able to break down. She cried and cried and cried until sleep overtook her.


End file.
